


Won't Let Go

by foxsea007



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Rough Sex, Sex, Teasing, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxsea007/pseuds/foxsea007
Summary: "I don't want this moment to ever end, where everything's nothing without you." The morning before the final game, Kurtz spends one last morning with his girlfriend, Myra, where she receives her final order from him. A small imagine based on the episodes 3x18 and 3x19.





	Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CandiedChris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedChris/gifts).



> Hey guys. Another Kurtz x Myra imagine because I just can't stop. Also, this is a present to one of my good friends on here, tumblr and the internet in general - Chris <3 She's had a rough couple of weeks and I just wanted to cheer her up with a present of her favorite couple that I've created lmfao. I hope you enjoy Chris. I love you so much!

**Won't Let Go**

 

 

Her eyes fluttered open as the sun began spilling through the small cracks in the blinds that hung from the window. A small groan escaped from her throat as she stretched her arms over her head, glancing at the snoring figure next to her. She slowly tried to peel his arm from around her waist as she heard him let out a small grunt of protest at her movements. His body rolled toward her, encasing her body into his arm tighter.

 

A giggle bubbled from her throat as she moved her hand up to his arms, feeling the muscle of his forearm tense under her touch as her fingertips danced over his biceps. “Kurtz,” she whispered, her voice deeper than it usually was as she was still fairly groggy from sleep. “Let go. I have to pee.” Another grunt was the response she received as she squirmed against his grip.

 

“Myra,” Kurtz growled, his breath tickling the back of her neck. “You’re starting to piss me off.”

 

Her lips curled up into a playful smile. “Kurtz. Let go so I can go to the bathroom.”

 

Huffing, he unraveled his arm from her body allowing her to go free. “Happy?” he grumbled, adjusting his pillow to move closer to him.

 

“Very,” she said, sitting up in the mattress and stretching her arms once again. She adjusted the oversized, black band t-shirt as she stood up and walked out of the bedroom, heading toward the bathroom. She swung the bathroom door open and hurried inside, making it to the toilet in time. “I swear,” she pouted. “He’s going to make me pee my pants one day…” Myra stood as she turned to flush the toilet and wash her hands in the sink before exiting the bathroom.

 

She took the short trip back toward the bathroom, but not before checking the room Kurtz used in the apartment for cooking Fizzle Rocks for Gladys Jones. A small habit she had developed every time she passed the room to make sure everything was turned off when it wasn’t in use. She wasn’t sure why she had become so obsessed with checking, even when she had checked the night before and Kurtz had never seemed to forget to make sure everything was off and in its proper place…

 

“I watch the news too much,” she mused, wondering if the drug lab explosions she saw on television only added to her already building paranoia. Shaking her head, she shut the door to the “lab” before walking back into the bedroom. Myra raked her fingers through her blonde hair, trying to push it out of her face before she laid back down beside Kurtz on the mattress. Instantly, his arm slung around her waist, pulling her body into his earning a small giggle from her.

 

“Now go back to sleep,” he growled at her.

 

Myra rolled her eyes as she rolled over onto her side as she wanted to face him. His eyes were still closed and his breathing slow and relaxed. Her hand came up and brushed back the loose strands of hair that feathered across his forehead. “You need a haircut,” she commented.

 

“...Myra.”

 

“What?” she asked, twirling some of his hair within her fingers. “It’s true-”

 

His eyes snapped open as his hand enclosed around her wrist. “Myra. Go to sleep.”

 

Myra’s blue eyes saddened as her gaze met his, pouting her lower lip. “Kurtz-”

 

“Don’t start,” he said, letting go of her wrist. “It’s too early for your games.”

 

“Games?” Myra asked, her eyebrows moving upward. “What games?”

 

Kurtz rubbed his eyes. “Myra… I mean it.”

 

Giggling again, she moved to rest her head against his bare chest again. “Okay, okay.”

 

“Are you going to sleep now?”

 

Myra shrugged her shoulders as she nuzzled against his neck. Her eyes flickered upward, trying to gauge his facial expressions as her arm moved to rest over his chest. Her fingertips began tracing shapes against his skin, causing her smile to grow more as she felt goosebumps forming under her touch. Biting her lower lip, her hand moved lower as her fingers brushed over his gargoyle branding.

 

“Kitten…” his voice growled, almost daring her to continue.

 

Her fingertips traced along the lines of the scar.

 

Kurtz moved to grab her wrists and flipped her over onto her back, pinning her arms over her head. “I warned you,” he growled at her. A small squeal of surprise escaped her throat as she stared up at him, her eyes darting around his face looking for some sort of expression. “Nothing to say now?” he asked, carefully as his lips crashed against hers again, earning a small whine of pleasure from Myra. His tongue dragged along her lower lip as he felt Myra opening her mouth.

 

Another small whine escaped from her throat as his tongue ran along with hers before moving to explore the rest of her mouth. She tugged lightly at his grip around her wrists, wishing he would let her touch him. He pulled away from her mouth, trailing gentle kisses along her jaw before falling to her neck, biting the skin as he did so.

 

“Kurtz…” she whimpered, still struggling against the grip of his hands around her wrists.

 

His grip loosened, freeing her wrists as she moved to wrap her arms around his neck. His hands slid down her body, feeling each curve along the way until he reached the hem of the shirt she was wearing. His hands moved upward, underneath the top as his touch teased along her skin. She giggled at the intimate touch while his hands slid up to the curve of her waist.

 

Myra whined as she felt his lips pull away from her neck. Her eyes met his as she searched his blank expression for some answer. “Kurtz?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. His eyes studied her face a bit longer as she watched his eyes move from her gaze and fall to her lips. Nervously, she began chewing on her lower lip wondering just what was on his mind at the time. She smiled up at him as her fingers came to move through his hair again. “It’s okay… what’s wrong?”

 

Shaking his head, Kurtz flashed her a small smile. “Nothing’s wrong. Just…admiring.”

 

Her brow furrowed at his sentiment. “Admiring what?” she asked.

 

“...you,” he replied, his voice becoming quieter.

 

Myra’s cheeks blossomed red with embarrassment from the compliment. She honestly couldn’t understand how the two of them had been dating for this long and his sweet sentiments still managed to make her feel weak, like a little girl. Her eyes looked away from him as she tried to fight back the growing blush in her face.

 

“Oh stop it,” she giggled.

 

Kurtz shook his head. “No. It’s true,” he murmured to her, as his eyes fell to the t-shirt she was wearing. “And you look amazing in my clothes.”

 

Her eyes lit up as she brushed his hair from his face before flipping him over onto his back, giggling as she did so. “…promise me you’ll be careful tonight?” she asked him.

 

Kurtz tilted his head at her before a gentle smile curled over his lips as he gazed up at his girlfriend. “Little Thief,” he whispered. “I’ve always come home to you… haven’t I?”

 

“But,” Myra began. “The serpents-”

 

“Have no idea where I am,” he finished.

 

Myra’s eyes fell as she straddled his waist. His hands fell from her hips and to the exposed flesh of her legs until they reached the tops of the stocking socks she was wearing. “I just-”

 

His thumbs made small circles against her thighs. “I’ll be safe… I promise,” he assured her. “I’ll come home to you. I promise. You’re going to be saved with me. I promise.”

 

Swallowing hard, Myra’s hands rested on his bare chest before balling into fists as her head hung.

 

“Myra?” Kurtz asked, sitting up as he heard her let out a small sniffle. “Look at me.”

 

Slowly, she lifted her head to reveal she had been crying. Her eyes quickly darted away when a concerned look flashed in his eyes before his hand reached out and brushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her eat. Tears slid down her face as she brought up her hand to try and wipe the tears away.

 

His arms went around her waist to hold her steady as he sat up more. “Myra,” he said, pulling her him closer. “I’m going to be safe. What’s wrong?”

 

“...I don’t like this quest.”

 

“Has he ever been wrong?”

 

Looking away, she shook her head. “No, but-”

 

“Then trust him. Trust me,” he whispered, running his fingers through her hair again. He smiled more at her before his hand rested on the back of her neck, pulling her into his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head before placing a small kiss against the top of her head. “It’s going to be fine.”

 

“He’s ASKING you to get arrested,” she whimpered.

 

Kurtz chuckled. “And I’m going to listen… it’s what he wants,” he said, shrugging. “And I promise. I’ll be home to you before you know it.”

 

Myra buried her face against his bare chest as she took in his scent. Her arms moved to wrap around his neck as she kissed his chest, earning a small chuckle from him again. The fear of the unknown was weighing heavily on her mind as she tried to play out the scenario of what would occur tonight… Kurtz was planning to get caught by the sheriff, to distract from a bigger quest in this town… Her hands slid over his back muscles as she closed her eyes, trying to memorize each line in his body in her mind.

 

“What if they don’t let you go?” she asked against his skin.

 

“They will, Myra,” he murmured. “I promise.”

 

She slowly pushed away from him so she could look up at him as her eyes darted across his face, searching for any sign of doubt in his words. “Kurtz…”

 

“...smile for me, Myra,” he said.

 

Her eyes looked back up at him before she was unable to fight back the smile tugging on her lips, causing him to smile back at her before leaning into her and capturing his lips with her own. A small, content sigh came from Myra as she moved her hands to the back of his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. He chuckled against her lips as his mouth opened slightly for her as their tongues came out to explore each other's mouths.

 

A small moan escaped from her mouth as she deepened the kiss again as she felt his hand moving to grasp her throat gently. She felt his calloused thumb gently stroke her skin. “Kurtz…” she breathed out, pulling out of the kiss.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“...Nothing,” she assured him, brushing his hair back with her hand again as she gazed into his eyes. “I-I…”

 

Kurtz leaned back in and captured her lips. “I do too.” he murmured against her mouth before his lips slipped down to her throat again, brushing along her neck.

 

Myra let out a pathetic whine as she felt one of his hands disappear from her body and reappear underneath the top she had stolen from him and brushed along her lacy underwear. Swallowing hard, she glanced at him as she watches his smile morphed into a playful smirk.

 

“Don’t you dare act like you didn’t think this was going to happen,” he growled at her.

 

Giggling, Myra couldn’t help but let out a squeal of surprise as Kurtz grabbed her waist and flipped her back onto her back. She bit her lip, watching his movements carefully as he slid down her body and his eyes flickered up to meet her gaze. She felt him tug down her panties and heard the article hit the floor next to the mattress as her head lurched backward, moaning slightly from her feathery touches along her legs. She glanced back down at him, watching him remove his boxers slowly.

 

“Ready?” he asked her.

 

Myra let out a small whine. “Hurry.”

 

Chuckling, Kurtz leaned down and captured her lips with his own as she moaned into the kiss, feeling him entering her. His tongue came to explore her mouth as she moaned more with every increasing thrust. Her hands moved up along his back, following the lines of muscles along his spine until coming to his neck and the back of his hairline before tangling her fingers within his dark hair.

 

His mouth pulled away from hers as he thrusts grew faster, brushing his lips along her neck again and sucking the flesh in hope of leaving more love bites. Moaning louder, Myra squirmed under him as she felt his teeth graze across her skin. “Kurtz,” she whimpered out, gripping onto his hair tighter, earning a growl from him.

 

A curse fell from his lips as he buried his face into her shoulder and his hand moved up her top, groping at her breast. Her head thrashed to the side on the pillow as pleasure began to build up at her core with each increasingly hard movement of his body.

 

“Kurtz!” she cried out, pulling his head back from her shoulder and pressing her lips against hers. She couldn’t help but giggle as she heard him grunt against her lip as his body tensed against hers. Pulling out of the kiss, a small smirk formed over her lips as she gazed up at him. “Close?” she teased.

 

Kurtz glared at her playfully before pinching her nipple, causing her to whimper again in pleasure. “What was that?” he growled, increasing the pace of his thrusts.

 

Myra couldn’t find her voice as his grip on her body began to become rougher, making the warmth between her thighs build up quickly, almost painfully. “Kurtz!” she cried, again. “Please!”

 

“Now who’s close?” he growled, nibbling her earlobe as he slowed down his pace to tease her more.

 

“Kurtz!” she whined, staring up at him. “PLEASE!”

 

Smirking, he pulled away from her ear and narrowed his eyes at her. “Say it louder,” he said. “Beg louder.”

 

“PLEASE!” she cried.

 

“Oh little one,” he whispered, kissing her roughly on the mouth as his pace returned to the same, increasingly fast painful one as before. The heat between her thighs building up again as she squirmed in pleasure from underneath him.

 

Until she hit her breaking point.

 

Myra ripped out of the kiss, nearly screaming out his name again as she felt pleasure wash over her body. Her head lulled to the side of the pillow as her eyes rolled back in her head as she could still feel Kurtz riding out her high. He groaned, pulling out of her and released onto her stomach before collapsing beside on her on the mattress.

 

Panting, Myra raked her fingers through her hair as she glanced off to the side and find Kurtz panting as well. A smirk curled over his lips as his gaze locked with her. He leaned into her as her eyes closed again and she could feel his lips press against her forehead.

 

“Little one,” he said. “It’s going to be fine. I’ll come back to you. I always do.”

 

Her eyes snapped open as she felt tears pricking at her dry eyes as she gingerly brushed her hand against his cheek. “I trust you.,” she whispered to him. “Please… be safe. Come back to me.”

 

Kurtz rolled over onto his other side and snatched a towel from the floor before gently wiping off her stomach. “I always do,” he said, tossing the towel back onto the floor. “Don’t I?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He kissed her again. “Then I will,” he assured her as he scooted to the edge of the mattress and stood up. Myra’s averted her eyes as she tried not to watch as he walked to his pile of clothes as he slowly began to dress. He threw on a black teeshirt before glancing over his shoulder at her. “And thanks to your little stunts,” he added. “Now I don’t have as much time to sleep in. I have to go cook now.”

 

Myra pouted as she sat up. “Can I help you?”

 

“Little one,” he said. “You don’t do that, remember? That’s my business. You got my ingredients. Your job is done. You let me cook.”

 

“...okay.”

 

Kurtz pulled a black hoodie over his head next before walking toward her again. A gentle smile formed over his lips as he locked eyes with her. He leaned over and kissed her once again. “You just wait for me,” he explained. “That’s your final order now. Just wait for me.”

 

“Always,” she replied, smiling up at him. “…always.”


End file.
